1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to tools for facilitating the rapid injection of screws. More particularly, it relates to a screw-holding magazine that is attached to a conventional screw gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Screws are commonly inserted into a substrate through use of screwdrivers. The most common screwdriver is, of course, a nonmotorized, handheld tool that engages the head of a screw; the tool is rotated by hand to drive the screw into the substrate. Screw guns are motorized, trigger-operated tools that perform the same task in a much faster manner.
There are numerous jobs that require the injection of large numbers of screws, one after the other. Since two hands are required to inject a screw, even when a screw gun is employed, the worker usually holds a supply of screws in his mouth. If overhead work is performed, this can be a dangerous practice because the worker might inadvertently swallow one or more screws when looking straight up.
There is a need, then, for an improved apparatus that would facilitate the rapid injection of a large number of screws in succession without requiring a worker to hold screws in unsafe ways.
However, in view of the art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill how such a tool could be provided.